


so (here) am i

by Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Haechan is quite the mess, M/M, References to Underage Drinking, kinda rushed, mark a fluff ball, maybe they share a kiss, the two are pretty awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 14:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb/pseuds/Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb
Summary: in which mark meets a cute boy named donghyuck





	so (here) am i

**Author's Note:**

> kinda wrote this off the dot, so it might be a little messy

Mark wasn't the biggest fan of parties. He only went there when his friends forced him to, and that was pretty much all the time. They would clutch onto his arm, show him those large eyes they know he's weak for, and then drag him to the house of a stranger that none of know. As soon as they would enter, the disgusting smell of alcohol and drugs would fill their noses, and everyone - but Mark- would blend in with the crowd, grabbing ahold of some of the intoxicants, shoving them down their throats to relieve themselves from whatever misery they were facing.

So here Mark was, in the middle of a room filled with people high on some drug that he's pretty sure is dangerous - but then again which drug isn't - and everyone dancing to some music he hasn't ever heard in his life. His eyes wander through the crowd, unable to stay on someone for too long because of the inappropriate things they were doing. Although Mark would watch music videos which contained half naked girls grinding on guys, who were actually talking about how the girls are just their side hoes, Mark didn't like things like that. But all of his friends did. They enjoyed watching porn, he didn't. They liked listening to grime and mumble rap, but he didn't. Mark was more of an Ariana Grande fan, but he could never tell anyone about that, since they would call him a gay boy, which he was, but apparently liking a girl artist made you one, and Mark still doesn't understand how.

After letting out a sigh, and scrunching his nose up when he took another deep breath and inhaled the stink in the room, Mark shuffled through the group of people, and tried to find the exit. He didn't know where his friends were, and he was honestly looking for a place to smoke. Not any illegal drugs, but just simple cigarettes. Mark licked his dry lips as he saw a small area available in the corner. His eyes snapped to the group who were playing cards in a party, and then to the boy who was crouched beneath the table. He narrowed his eyes and looked at the boy with confusion.

He had his pastel silver hair tucked under a beanie, and he sported some red sunglasses. Mark laughed at how hilarious the boy looked, and then glanced around the room, deciding that it might be best for him to sit with the silver haired boy. As Mark made his way towards him, the boy looked up and immediately tensed, tightening his grip on the finished cigarette in his hand and clearing his throat. Mark wasn't really expecting the boy to stretch a hand out when he sat besides him, but he wasn't complaining. The boy was adorable.

"I'm Donghyuck." He said, shaking Mark's hand and then nodding as Mark introduced himself. The two sat in silence as the music in the background seemingly increased in volume, making their eardrums vibrate rapidly. "So, you don't seem quite fond of this party."

"Yeah." Mark chuckled, running a hand through his sweaty hair, grimacing as he felt his hair stick to his head. He turned to Donghyuck, who was completely normal, not sweating or even flinching as he inhaled the terrible stench around them. "Are you a party person?"

Donghyuck pursed his lips before nodding again, lowering his gaze from the group of guys mixing drinks and passing them around, on the floor, which had some sort of purple- oh wait no, it was a beige coloured carpet, which was now stained a dark purple, and Mark kept wondering how the people who own the house don't get bothered by the mess. Silence washed over them again, and Mark couldn't stop thinking about how awkward it was. He didn't have any cigarettes on him at the moment, but he couldn't ask a random stranger if he could have one. Technically, they weren't strangers anymore, since they now knew each others names, but it was still the same.

"Want one?" Donghyuck asked all of a sudden, pulling out a packet of cigarettes and popping one from the pack, holding it up towards Mark, who accepted it and thanked the boy. "If you don't like parties, then why are you here?"

"My friends dragged me here." Mark answered, trying to reach the stupid mosquito bite that somehow ended up being right above his ankle. Although he was sitting on the floor, underneath a table and leaning against a wall, he still couldn't manage to scratch the bite. Donghyuck, who noticed what Mark was trying to do, slapped his hand away, talking about how if you leave it alone, it won't bother you. "I'm guessing you came here by free will."

"You could say that." Donghyuck replied, leaning over to light the cigarette in Mark's hand. Once he does so, he leaned back and placed his second cigarette into the middle of his teeth, showing off the whiteness of them. Mark stared at them for longer than he planned to, which was most probably because of the light pink lips that were on top of them, and Donghyuck noticed. "What're you staring at?"

"Nothing." Mark stuttered, eyes widening as he realised what he was doing, and turned away, a little embarrassed by the action. Donghyuck, on the other hand, only chuckled to himself before dazing off again, staring into space. Mark turns his gaze back to Donghyuck and frowned. The boy from afar seemed like a childish yet intimidating person, maybe it was because of his features, yet he was actually pretty soft and nice to speak to. His voice was a little deep, but not as deep as Mark's (or so he liked to believe) and the way his lips curled up in a smile whenever he spoke only made Mark's heart flutter.

"Do you ever just..." Donghyuck started, taking his cigarette out of his mouth and huffing out a small amount of smoke, watching it as it floated up towards the ceiling and mixing with the other toxic gases. "Feel like you're a misfit?"

"What do you mean?" Mark tilted his head, causing the blonde dyed hair on his forehead to slide down with the sweat. Donghyuck remained quiet for a while humming along to the song, but was slightly off beat, and Mark didn't bother pointing it out.

"I mean, you just- just." Donghyuck sighed, closing his eyes and leaning back on the all and tilting his head up to breath more properly. "Don't feel like you fit in with people. Like right now they're all listening to the same music, enjoying it, and dancing along to the beat, but I have no idea what the artists name is, or even the song. Everyone here's having some sort of drug, but whenever I come close to one, I feel sick and can't bring myself to inhale that shit. They swear all the time, touch each other, and laugh along to jokes, but I don't understand what the need to do all that is."

Mark listened to the boy rant on about how he feels as if he doesn't belong at the party. He couldn't help but relate to Donghyuck. He also didn't like the things people were doing, and the upbeat song with that annoying girl who was practically just screeching at this point was giving him a headache. Once Donghyuck finished talking, he turned to Mark with expectant eyes, hoping for a reaction, or some sort of answer.

"I can relate." Mark said, looking around the room in disappointment as he realised that half of the people there were underage, and the other half were doing illegal things with minors. "I don't like the things these people are doing, I don't like the songs they're listening to, I don't want to be here, but I am, and I can't really get myself out."

"Wanna leave with me?" Donghyuck immediately asked as soon as Mark stopped talking. "We could, you know, go on a car drive or something, anything to be honest, just to get out of here."

"My friends..." Mark looked to his right, where some of his friends stumbled in, and then turned back to Donghyuck. "Yeah, let's get out of here."

Within seconds, Donghyuck took Mark's hand into his and then lead him out of the house. Mark closed his eyes as the cold air of the outside hit his face, cooling him down and causing him to shiver. Donghyuck saw that, and quickly wrapped the scarf he had around his arm, over Mark, who smiled at him appreciatively.

"My car's here." Donghyuck said, as he pulled out his keys and then unlocked one of the many black cars outside the house. The two slipped into the car and leaned into the soft material of the seats. Donghyuck started the car and began to drive into a random direction. Mark took his shoes off, and pulled his knees to his chest, thanking the fact that there was no smell to his feet. He looked out the window and watched as the lights flew by, as Donghyuck drove through the dimly lit streets. "So what artists do you listen to?"

"Uh." Mark hesitated, glancing over at Donghyuck and then back to the houses passing by. "I listen to many different ones, some Lana del Ray, maybe Ariana Grande, and EXO."

"Oh wow." Donghyuck replied, eyes widening as he kept his focus on the street ahead. Mark cringed as he realised Donghyuck most probably wasn't impressed. "I love all three of them!"

Mark let out a noise of shock, twisting in his chair and then chatting about some of their most recent albums. He never would've been able to do this with his friends. They would've made fun out of him. So being here with a stranger, in his car, driving through streets that Mark didn't even knew existed, although it would make someone feel unsafe, Mark felt great. He enjoyed the feeling he had inside of him, and every time he would turn to Donghyuck, crack a joke, and watch as Donghyuck would laugh like a dying hyena, Mark's heart would tug in a way it never has before. And it felt good.

As the car came to a stop, Mark glanced outside and realised they were back at the party. Letting out a disappointed sigh, Mark climbed out, and Donghyuck followed as they made their way back to the house. They didn't enter, however, just stood in front of the door.

"Hey um-" Mark turned to face the light haired boy, but quickly got his face cupped and his lips caught in a quick kiss. He closed his eyes and kissed back, bringing a hand over to Donghyuck's hair and then pulling apart shortly.

"Sorry I just-" Mark quickly interrupted him, shaking his hands and telling him it was alright, and even whispered a small, 'i kinda liked it'.

"We should get going to our houses." Mark said, smiling at Donghyuck and pointing at the time, which was now around 4am. Donghyuck shrugged his shoulders and then put his hand on the door handle.

"This is my house." Donghyuck replied, opening the door and revealing some picture frames on the hallway wall that Mark hadn't seen before, and that might've been because he had his head low the whole time. "I guess I'll be seeing you around?"

Mark tore his eyes off the picture and then looked at Donghyuck, a massive smile creeping up his face. He cleared his throat and then licked his lips.

"If it means we can do that again, any time."

**Author's Note:**

> loosely based on so am I, and here


End file.
